


the body

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Jonathan Byers, Jo Byers - Freeform, Poetry, Season/Series 01, Trans Girl Jonathan Byers, Trans Jonathan Byers, Will is Not Actually Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Jo is sent reeling when a body is pulled from the quarry.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Will Byers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	the body

there’s a body.  
she hasn’t seen her little brother in a few days.  
and there’s a body.  
her mother’s crying, saying he isn’t dead.  
but there’s a body.  
she’s staring through the cold glass at a cold slab.  
where there’s a body.  
she should’ve been there to make sure he got home, but she wasn’t.  
now there’s a body.  
she’s gotta look for a casket, a small casket, look at anything else.  
cause there’s a body.  
but her head is buzzing, so loud and almost empty.  
and there’s a body.  
a girl tells her there’s hope, that there’s a chance he isn’t dead.  
but there’s a body.  
she tries to sleep in a house that feels so empty. she closes her eyes.  
where there’s a body.  
her mother sees him in the lights, hears him through the wall.  
now there’s a body.  
her brother isn’t dead. but they hold a funeral anyway.  
cause there’s a body. 

but her brother isn’t just a body. 

and suddenly she can breathe again.


End file.
